Westward Escape
by Princess.Leia.D
Summary: Ben's at war. Elizabeth has joined the shadowy ranks of Patriot spies. Felicity is the glue that holds everyone together. What happens when Elizabeth is found out and Felicity receives a letter saying Ben is missing and presumed dead? Will the friends ever be reunited? And by the way, I suck at writing summary's so I would recommend just reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

16 year old Elizabeth Cole looked across the busy street. She sighed then hurried across, dodging carts, horses, and people. In the past 4 years life had been so complicated. The war of Independence had complicated everything. Her parents argued often, her sister had changed and was soon to be married, she herself had changed greatly. Elizabeth looked down at herself. She had grown up, her figure was full. She could rarely go out of the house without one or more men staring at her. Her blonde hair had grown. It was below her waist and a wavy as could be. Someone brushed against her and disrupted her train of thought. Elizabeth hurried down the street and into her own house.

"Mother," She called, pulling off her hat. "I'm back from the store." Annabelle came out of the room to Elizabeth's right.

"Must you yell?" She said. "Really Elizabeth, you must learn to act like a proper young lady." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hung her hat on a peg.

"Is mother here?" She asked, instead of saying something that would get her in trouble later on. Annabelle nodded.

"She is in her room, another headache." She explained. "Did you get her herbs like she asked?" Elizabeth nodded and pulled the packet out. Annabelle took it from her.

"I'll take it to Cook, she can make the tea for Mother." Annabelle walked off.

"Oh," Annabelle turned back to Elizabeth. "Father said he wanted to see you as soon as you returned, it's important."

"Alright." Elizabeth said, wondering what her Father wanted to see her about. She rushed through the house until she reached her father's study. She stopped right outside his door. She straightened her dress and smoothed her hair then reached out and knocked with two firm taps.

"Come in." Her father's voice reached from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Father," Elizabeth said as she entered the room. "I just got back, Annabelle said you wanted to see me." The older man nodded, running his hand through his graying hair. The stress of losing his friends and money due to his loyalty to the crown had taken a toll on him.

"Lieutenant Martin stopped by this morning." He said. Elizabeth sighed and sat gingerly on one of the elegant chairs.

"What did he want?" She asked, dreading what she knew would be coming.

"He wants to marry you." Mr. Cole answered. Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"What did you say, Father?" Her father sighed.

"I told him that I would consider it and consider it I will." He said. "He is everything your mother and I ever hoped for you. He is rich, well mannered, serves the king loyaly, and many other good things." Elizabeth sighed.

"He is also plain looking, arrogant, cruel to people that aren't lucky enough to be in his class, and he doesn't really want a wife." She shot back. "All he wants is someone to manage his household effectively and to hang on his arm and look beautiful at parties." Mr. Cole sighed.

"I strongly advise you to consider his offer as well." He said. "It may be your only chance." Elizabeth stiffened.

"I will think about it." She said stiffly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some things that need to be attended to." Elizabeth waited till her father nodded to get up and sweep out of the room.

 _Marry Hezekiah Martin?_ Elizabeth thought as she once again tied the ribbon beneath her hat and went out the door. _Me? Elizabeth Cole? Marry that arrogant inconsiderate man? Not in a million years!_ She was so soaked in her thoughts Elizabeth didn't even realize she was at her friend Felicity's house until she bumped into Nan.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth." Nan said. Elizabeth nodded her greeting and hurried on to the stables, where she knew Felicity would be.

Nan had grown since the start of the war as well, not only physically but mentally as well. As a young lady of thirteen she was well on her way to being every inch the beauty her mother was, but the attractive thing about her was the way she could read people. Nan had an uncanny knack for understanding others, and as she watched Elizabeth hurry toward the stables she knew something was wrong.

"Felicity." Elizabeth called, entering the barn. Felicity's red hair popped out of the middle of a stack of hay.

"Elizabeth!" She said, sliding down. "I didn't expect to see you again today." Elizabeth smiled.

"I know." She said. "Father just told me something I've been expecting for a while." Felicity's face paled, making the crop of freckles stand out.

"Not Lieutenant Hezekiah Martin again." She moaned. Elizabeth shook her head in affirmation. Felicity threw herself back onto the pile of hay and invited Elizabeth to do the same.

"He has asked Father for my hand in marriage and I do believe Father will agree." Elizabeth mourned.

"What will you do?" Felicity asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. "I'll have to figure out something." Felicity sat upright a gleam lightened her eye.

"Why don't you come to dinner and stay the night and maybe we can think up something." She suggested. Elizabeth nodded.

"It might work. I'd have to go home to change my dress." Elizabeth thought for a minute. "But then my parents might not let me come back." Felicity thought about what Elizabeth said.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "We can run up to the store. If Marcus has a delivery in that direction we can ask him to drop by and tell your parents you'll be eating dinner with us." Elizabeth nodded.

"That might work." She said, jumping up. "It's worth a try anyhow." Elizabeth's face fell.

"I don't have anything to wear to dinner." She said. Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

"You can borrow one of my dresses." She said. "We are about the same size."

And it was true, they were. In some circles they were talked about as the two most beautiful girls in Williamsburg. Both were a little taller than the average height for women in that time. If you saw them together you would marvel at how different they looked.

Elizabeth coloring was lighter, she only had three freckles, and she tended to lean toward bluish colors. She was more graceful, an average English lady. She was calm. She rarely got excited about anything.

Felicity on the other hand was an American colonist through and through. She had wild dark red hair and flashing green eyes. Her nose was sprinkled with freckles and her skin was faintly tanned. She also was easily excited.

-O-o-O-o-O-

Felicity pushed her father's shop door open. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the scent of new cloth and spices. She did enjoy going to her father's shop, but somehow it wasn't as near as enjoyable with Ben gone.

He had left almost three and a half years ago. Felicity got letters from him occasionally. He always said he was doing well and that he missed the trouble Elizabeth and her used to get into. She missed him a lot.

"Good afternoon, Miss Felicity, Miss Elizabeth." Marcus said as the entered the back of the store.

"Good afternoon, Marcus." The girls chorused. Felicity stepped forward and helped Marcus lift a bag of oats that he could've lifted entirely by himself. Marcus put the bag down and placed his hands on his hips.

"Every time you come in and help me with something I can manage fine on my own you need something." He laughed. "What is it this time?" Felicity blushed.

"Do you have any deliveries in Elizabeth's neighborhood?" She asked. Marcus nodded.

"I was just on my way over there now." He said. Elizabeth stepped forward and gave Marcus a smile.

"Could you please stop by my house and inform my parents that I will be dining with the Merriman's this evening?" She asked sweetly. Marcus laughed heartily and nodded.

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth." He said. The two girls smiled and bounced on their toes.

"Oh thank you Marcus!" Felicity said, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and dragging her into the main part of the store.

Mr. Merriman stood behind the counter and watched Felicity and Elizabeth leave the back room. He smiled. The two girls were nearly inseparable. He knew that Elizabeth couldn't stand being at home. Since the war had started Elizabeth's views had clashed further with her parents. Elizabeth was a strong Patriot. She believed that the colonies had a right to govern themselves, or at least have a voice in the English parliament. Mr. Merriman knew why the girls had been in the back room. It was most likely to ask Marcus to drop a message by her house. Dinner was the most painful of meals in the Cole household. Mr. Cole often had British officials for dinner and the political talk could get very heated.

"Felicity!" He called out. The two girls changed the direction they were headed and began walking toward him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Merriman." Elizabeth greeted him.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth." He responded. "Will you be joining us for dinner again this evening?" Elizabeth nodded and grinned. Mr. Merriman turned to Felicity.

"I need you to inform your mother that several Patriot leaders will be dining with us for dinner." He said quietly. Felicity nodded.

"We'll be prepared." She said. He nodded.

"I know you will be."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Felicity ran through the house to let her mother know her father's visitors had arrived.

"They're with father now." She said. Mrs. Merriman wiped her hands on her apron then reached behind her to untie it.

"Very well." She said, hanging up her apron. "You and Elizabeth may go up and change now." Elizabeth, who had been standing in the corner chopping onions, set her knife down and untied her apron as well.

"Thank you Mrs. Merriman." She said.

Felicity and Elizabeth ran up the stairs and into Felicity's room.

"Let's find something for you to wear." Felicity suggested. The two girls went through all of Felicity's dresses and finally settled on a light blue silk with light pink embroidery around the hems. Elizabeth slipped the material over her head and pulled her hair back with a single ribbon. Felicity chose a dark emerald silk with black velvet trim and she pulled her hair back with a matching black velvet ribbon.

"Ready to go down?" Felicity asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure these Patriot leaders won't mind the daughter of a well known Loyalist around while they discuss things?" She asked. Felicity laughed.

"Your family may be Loyalist but you are a Patriot at heart." She answered. Elizabeth smiled and stood from Felicity's chair.

"Let's go." She said.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The visitor's sat on a brocade settee. One of them glanced up then elbowed his companion. Two young women descended the stairs. Both were extremely attractive. They moved gracefully into the room. One girl was light and delicate. The other had a bolder coloring and wore a darker cloth, she also had wild red hair.

"Gentlemen." Mr. Merriman stood. "My daughter, Felicity and her friend Elizabeth Cole."

"Ladies." The two men said, bowing. Elizabeth and Felicity curtsied to the men and moved to sit on a couch. Mrs. Merriman already sat there. Felicity never ceased to be amazed about how fast her mother could change.

"Cole," One of the men considered her surname for a moment. "Aren't you the daughter of James Cole? The Loyalist?" Elizabeth blushed but looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes sir, I am." She answered steadily. "I am also an American who believes in freedom." The man nodded.

"Well said Miss Cole." The other man said. Mr. Merriman turned to Felicity and Elizabeth.

"Allow me to introduce our guests. This is Matthew Adams and this is George McLeod." The men nodded from their seat as their names were said. Felicity studied the two men. Mr. Adams was tall with dark wavy hair. His dark eyes were serious with a no nonsense gleam about them. Mr. McLeod on the other hand was rather short and round with thin red fringe around his head. His green eyes sparkled with an impish quality.

"It's a pleasure." Mr. Adams said.

"Likewise." Felicity said politely. Mrs. Merriman stood.

"Shall we go to dinner?" She asked. Everyone stood and filed into the dining room.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"May I ask what brought you to Williamsburg?" Mrs. Merriman tried to start a conversation. Mr. Adams set his fork down and used his napkin to wipe his mouth.

"I wouldn't mind telling you, Mrs. Merriman, but I daren't on the chance it might get out of this room." He smiled apologetically. Mr. Merriman nodded.

"I trust everyone in this room completely, but I understand your reasons." He said. Mr. Adams nodded.

"If you trust them I see no reason why I cannot share it, you might be able to help." He said. George McLeod nodded.

"That would be nice." He said. "We aren't quite sure who we can trust with this job." Felicity and Elizabeth shared an excited glance. Mr. Adams nodded.

"To put it bluntly we came here to find someone that could supply us with information about the Brits." He said. Felicity looked up from her plate.

"So you need a spy?" She asked. Mr. McLeod nodded.

"That's the short of it miss." He said. "We need someone that has constant access to them and doesn't mind the danger too much." Elizabeth smiled.

"It sounds exciting." She said. The two men nodded.

"But the person we choose must know the danger, if a spy is caught they will most likely be hung, if unless on the rare chance we can get them out before." Mr. Adams explained. Elizabeth suddenly got a strange gleam in her eye.

"What are you looking for in a spy?" She asked. Mr. McLeod began to list the qualities.

"Well, first we need someone who isn't adverse to the danger," He said. "Then we need someone who has full access to the information we will need." Elizabeth nodded.

"I can't think of very many people like that here." She said. Mr. Merriman nodded.

"Neither can I." He said.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Later on, after everyone had retired for the evening Elizabeth sat on the window seat in Felicity's bedroom.

"Are you going to sit there all night?" Felicity asked from her bed. Elizabeth looked up.

"Oh, no." She said. "I just had something to think out." Felicity sat up.

"What?" She asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I was just thinking about the conversation we had at supper." She said. "About them needing a spy." Felicity crawled out of her bed and joined Elizabeth on the window seat.

"What about it?" She asked. Elizabeth looked out of the window.

"I know the perfect person." She said. Felicity stared at her.

"Who?" She asked, interested. Elizabeth just looked at her. Finally in dawned on Felicity who Elizabeth was referencing.

"You?" She asked incredulously. Elizabeth nodded.

"Think about it." She said. "I could have all the access I wanted through Lieutenant Martin, if I accepted his proposal, and father is constantly having important English men over for dinner and they talk freely after a couple glasses of sherry." Elizabeth continued to rattle off reasons why she would be the perfect candidate for Mr. Adams's and Mr. McLeod's purpose. Felicity nodded at each point.

"True, but I think they were looking more for a man." She said. Elizabeth nodded again.

"There's another reason." She said. "Lieutenant Martin is very loyal to the king, as is my father, I don't think I would be suspected as easily as a man. For some reason English men tend to think that if a woman doesn't have either her father or her husband at her side she isn't capable of thinking for herself." Felicity nodded.

"Men anywhere tend to believe that." She agreed. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip.

"So you'll help me convince them? If they don't see the sensibility in the plot?" She asked. Felicity agreed.

"You're my best friend Elizabeth," She said. "Of course I'll help you."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"Good afternoon Miss Merriman, Miss Cole." Mr. McLeod answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McLeod." Felicity said. "We've had an idea." He opened the door wider and allowed the two young ladies in.

"What was it?" He asked. Elizabeth and Felicity exchanged glances.

"Well," Elizabeth began. "We've found the person you need." Mr. McLeod's eyebrows shot up.

"You have?" He asked. "Adams!" Elizabeth nodded nervously. Mr. Adams came rushing into the room.

"What is it George?" He asked. George McLeod motioned to Felicity and Elizabeth.

"These girls say they have found the person we need for an informant." He said. Mr. Adams looked surprised.

"Really? Who?" He asked. Felicity squeezed Elizabeth's hand to give her courage.

"Umm." Elizabeth said. "I got to thinking last night after dinner, and I realized I knew someone who would soon be incredibly close to a British officer."

"Who?" Adams asked.

"And, this person has access to a household that often entertain the high ranking officers, who tend to speak quite freely after a few glasses." Elizabeth began to work up courage.

"Who?" McLeod asked.

"They are also very loyal to the Patriot cause." Elizabeth continued. "And well aware of the danger."

"Who!?" The men asked together.

"There's only one problem." Elizabeth said.

"What?" The men asked, slowly getting frustrated.

"She's a woman." The men stared at her.

"What do you mean!?" They asked. Elizabeth smiled a shaky smile.

"She's engaged to a Lieutenant Martin." She said. "So she will have plenty of access to the information."

"Who is it?" The two men practically yelled. Elizabeth glanced at Felicity once more before blurting,

"Me!"

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"Well? What'd they say?" Felicity assaulted her friend as soon as Elizabeth stepped outside the door. The men had asked her to wait outside while the three had a talk. Elizabeth could barely contain herself.

"They agreed." She said, bouncing. "The only thing is that they didn't want me to tell you anything." Felicity looked disappointed, but shrugged.

"That might be best." She said. Elizabeth giggled and shook her head.

"I told them if I couldn't tell you things, I wouldn't do it. They said I could, I will need your help occasionally." She laughed. Felicity grinned.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She cried. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I have to go home." She said. Felicity stopped and stared at her.

"Why?" She asked. Elizabeth smiled.

"I have to tell my father that I have decided to accept Lieutenant Martin's proposal." She said. Felicity made a face, but reached over to hug her best friend.

"I know." She said. "Good luck." Elizabeth grinned ruefully.

"Thanks, I might need it." She said.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Elizabeth paused before knocking on her father's study door. She could back out now. She could tell her father that two Patriot leaders were in the town and she would never have to go through this charade. Btu this was to be her life. A life of always being frightened of being discovered, always being scared of doing or saying the wrong thing, a life of standing up for what was right, a life of defending the liberties of Americans from the shadows.

Elizabeth knocked on her father's door in three short, firm knocks.

"Come in." she heard her father's voice from the other side. She opened the door slowly.

"Father?" She hesitated. "I have made a decision about Lieutenant Martin." Mr. Cole looked up from his desk filled with papers.

"I hope you have made the obviously wise choice." He said sharply. Elizabeth nodded.

"I believe I have." She said. Mr. Cole motioned to a chair. Elizabeth took a seat.

"I have decided to accept his proposal." She said. Her father smiled.

"I'm glad, Beth." He said, using the name he hadn't used since she was a little girl, sitting on his knee.

"I felt confident that you would come around, he really is a fine young gentleman." Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm only sorry that I didn't make this choice sooner." She said, referring to her choice to become a Patriot spy.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I am really excited to actually get this story started. I just want to warn everyone that I am not really famous for finishing stories so I can use all the encouragement and reviews you can give. Especially reviews:) I wanted to get this posted before I head off to work at a summer camp, where I won't have access to internet. So hopefully when I get back there will be a ton of encouraging reviews. If you happen not to like this or find something wrong please don't leave it in a review, P.M. me and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can.**

 **I don't own Elizabeth or Felicity or any American Girl characters- there will be some characters later on that I do own though.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please, take a moment to type and post a review when you're finished, it doesn't take long and it really makes a day so much nicer.**

Felicity stared out of the stable window. She felt lonely, left behind. Ben had gone off to war several years earlier and now Elizabeth was a Patriot spy. Everyone was doing something to help except her! The only thing she did was meet with the Patriot Ladies of America once a month to provide clothes, blankets, and soap for the soldiers. She liked to imagine that whatever she contributed would be going to Ben. She missed him.

Felicity remembered the day he had left like it was yesterday. She had walked him down to the gathering of soldiers to say good bye. He had given her a crushing hug and had pressed a friendly kiss into her hair. After he walked away Felicity had wondered if she had really heard or had just imagined him saying he loved her. She knew that if it hadn't been considered bold she would have told him she loved him, whether or not he had really said it.

She remembered the way he looked as he marched off. His brown hair had shone in the sun and his soft brown eyes had sparkled with excitement. His white cotton shirt sleeves flowed around his wrists as he swung his arms to the beat of drums while he waited in line to sign up. She had laughed and ran off back to her own home, wishing ever moment since that she had waited till he had truly left.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Ben splashed the freezing cold water onto his face and chest. He pulled his shirt over his head and shook the water out of his hair. He looked down the river to where several of his comrades were slashing and wrestling in the water. Ben grabbed his sack and climbed the hill beside him. Once he reached the top he sat down and pulled several letters tied together with a red ribbon. They were the letters from Felicity.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Elizabeth stared into her mirror. Tonight was the announcement of her engagement to Lieutenant Martin. She brushed a loose hair from her face and took a deep breath. She thought of her father's guest list and how in the world she would get the information from the important Brits. Her dress had been specifically made for the occasion. The light blue taffeta shone in the candle light. The pearls stiched into the hemline looked like tiny raindrops. She sighed. She would truly be able to enjoy the dress if it hadn't been made for the announcement of her 'engagement'.

"Elizabeth!" Annabelle screeched from downstairs. Elizabeth sighed and stood. She smoothed her skirts, turned and walked out of the room.

The dining room was soon stuffed full of men in powdered wigs and ladies drenched in perfume. Midway through the meal Mr. Cole stood and called for silence. Elizabeth blushed as he announced her engagement to the Lieutenant. A toast, mixed with a little applause, was proposed to the happy couple. Elizabeth blushed again, this time from the pretense of loving the British Lieutenant. She didn't like the lie.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" She was jerked out of her thoughts by someone's voice.

"Aren't you excited?!" The woman next to Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I guess I will be once I get over the shock and the newness of it all." She replied carefully. The woman nodded.

"I was the same way when my Cyril asked me to marry him, it's going on 20 years and I still blush every time he calls me his bride." And indeed, the woman's cheeks were tinted a soft pink. Elizabeth smiled.

"How romantic." She said softly.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

It was after dinner when the Lieutenant finally said something to her.

"Your father said you resisted the idea of our engagement for as long as you could. I knew you'd come around eventually." He said arrogantly. Elizabeth hid her face behind her fan and rolled her eyes.

"Now that we're engaged." He continued. "I really don't think it's appropriate for you to associate with the little common shopkeeper girl. What's her name, Felicity?" Elizabeth's eyes flashed with anger.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled at her as though she were a little child.

"I don't think it would be proper for my fiancée to associate with a commoner and a Patriot commoner at that." He said, sticking his nose in the air. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something back but then closed it, remembering her mission.

"Of course Lieutenant." She said demurely. "I'm sure you are right." He grinned and clicked his heels.

"And," He added. "It really isn't proper for you to call me Lieutenant either. You must call me Hezekiah." Elizabeth smiled up into his face.

"Anything you want, Hezekiah dear." She said in a sweet tone.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

2 Months later-

Elizabeth swept into British headquarters. Her hair was stylishly piled on top of her head underneath her riding hat.

"Good morning, Collins." She greeted the orderly that stood outside her fiancée's office.

"Good morning, Miss Cole." He replied bowing low.

"Is the Lieutenant in?" She asked. He nodded.

"I believe he is in a meeting with the General at the moment." He said. Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm sure he won't mind me popping in for a small visit." She said before going into his office. The General and Lieutenant Martin sat beside the fireplace, a glass of sherry in their hands. Elizabeth noticed that their glasses were almost empty so she grabbed the bottle from the sideboard and refilled their glasses.

"Good morning General," she greeted. "Good morning Hezekiah." She gave a sparkling smile to each man." Hezekiah stood and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"General, I don't believe you've met my fiancée, Miss Elizabeth Cole." He introduced. "Elizabeth, this is General Dobson. He has come to speak about very important matters." Elizabeth curtsied to General Dobson then turned to the Lieutenant.

"That won't be a problem," She said. "You two go ahead and talk business, I'll just straighten up around here and wait until you're done." General Dobson looked worried.

"Forgive me Miss Cole, but these matters are of a top secret nature." He said. Lieutenant Martin stiffened.

"All due respect sir but Elizabeth can be trusted one hundred percent." He said. "I do believe you have heard of her father, he is most loyal to our king." General Dobson furrowed his brow.

"Ah yes, Daniel Cole, I know him well." He said. Elizabeth smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I know you have more important things to discuss." She said. She walked over to Hezekiah's desk and began to straighten papers.

"Now back to the matter of the infiltration." Elizabeth overheard General Dobson speaking.

"It has to be someone in or that has access to the post." He said.

"I realize that sir but I know of no body that would do such a thing." Elizabeth couldn't hear the next exchange because the two men lowered their voices. She strained her ears.

"Never. . . .I. . .believe. . .fiancee. . . Cole. . .spy." Elizabeth dropped the paper weight she'd been holding and the two men looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry." She said, her face turning pink. "I just remembered I promised to stop by Widow Evans place this afternoon. She hasn't been feeling too well lately." She smiled apologetically.

"Mother said to invite you to dinner Hezekiah and I know she'd never forgive me if I didn't extend the invitation to you as well General Dobson." Elizabeth continued. General Dobson looked at her with an odd expression on his face.

"I would be honored, Miss Cole." He said. She smiled and quickly left the room.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

On her way home Elizabeth ducked into the back of the Merriman's store. Felicity was taking inventory.

"I think I've been found out." She said. Felicity dropped her paper and led Elizabeth to a chair.

"You look as white as a ghost." She said. "How? What happened?" Elizabeth told her friend what she had overheard.

"What do you think?" She asked when she had finished. Felicity thought.

"Mr. McLeod is coming to dinner tonight, I'll go see him in a little while." She said slowly. "In the meantime I think you should go home and fake illness, stay in bed until I can get word to you what is to be done." Elizabeth nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan." She said. She turned to leave but then turned back and threw her arms around Felicity. The two girls stood together hugging for a few minutes. Elizabeth smiled at her friend and ran out of the store.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Felicity looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and re-read the address. She looked up at the boarding house door. She climbed the steps and knocked at the door. An older woman opened it.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked. Felicity nodded.

"I'm looking for a Mr. McLeod, I have a message to deliver." She said. The woman stepped back and allowed Felicity to enter.

"Please wait in there," She said pointing to a doorway. "I'll tell Mr. McLeod he has a visitor." She left and in a few minutes Mr. McLeod entered the room.

"Miss Merriman," He said, bowing. Felicity curtsied.

"Mr. McLeod." She said. "I have come on behalf of my friend, Elizabeth, I'm afraid she couldn't come in person. She is afraid the General and her fiancée suspect who she is or rather what she is doing." Mr. McLeod nodded.

"I knew it was a risky business for a young woman but she was so insistent." He said. Felicity glared at him.

"She has done a wonderful job so far, and there have been many male spies that have been found out, have there not?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"More men than women." He conceded. Felicity told him what Elizabeth had told her, almost word for word.

"Hmmm." Mr. McLeod said. "It does seem as though they know about her operation." He was thinking when a young man burst into the room.

"They're gonna arrest her, sir." He panted, taking no notice of Felicity. Mr. McLeod was on his feet in a second.

"What? How? When?" He said worriedly.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked rising to her feet. Mr. McLeod turned to her.

"This is the young man I have hired to keep me informed on the goings on around the British post and to keep an eye on Miss Cole." He explained. He turned back to the young man.

"Explain." He ordered. The young man began,

"I overheard a General and several other men talking and they said that were going to use the excuse of the dinner at Miss Cole's house. I don't know exactly what they were going to do, I think that they were going to give her a choice of marrying Lieutenant Martin and going back to England to live with his family until the war is over or being executed as an enemy spy." Mr. McLeod was silent as the boy finished.

"We have to get her out of there." Felicity said. Mr. McLeod nodded.

"I know but once she leaves there will be no coming back, at least not until the war has been won in our favor." He said. Felicity thought.

"She'll understand." She said.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Felicity climbed the trellis up to Elizabeth bedroom window. Thankfully there was no one in the room and she swung through the window Elizabeth opened.

"What's the plan?" Elizabeth whispered. "I'm not allowed to leave the house, father said my sickness might be contagious but I think the real reason was the soldier that was here earlier." Felicity dropped lightly to the floor.

"We're going to get you out." She said. "You won't be able to come back, but you'll be safe." Elizabeth shoulder's drooped.

"I understand." She said. "What time?" Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

"I asked the same thing but Mr. McLeod said the less I knew the safer I'd be." She replied. "Just be ready." Elizabeth nodded.

"I will be." She said.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

It was two hours before supper. Elizabeth slipped on her warmest dress and several warm underskirts. She packed several dresses and a couple essentials in a knapsack. She grabbed the doll she'd had since she was small and considered taking it. After giving it a tiny squeeze she placed the doll on her pillow. A small patter of pebbles hit her window. She looked out her window. Mr. McLeod stood in the shadows. Elizabeth opened her windows and climbed out. She threw her knapsack down onto the ground, where Mr. McLeod picked it up. Then she preceded down the trellis. When she was a couple feet off the ground she jumped. Elizabeth landed on the ground softly and Mr. McLeod motioned for her to join him.

The two slipped through the streets to the Merriman's house where two horses were waiting. Mr. Merriman and Felicity stood in front of the stables. Felicity grinned when she saw Elizabeth.

"I'll miss you." Felicity whisper as she handed Elizabeth the reins to the horse she held. Elizabeth nodded. The two girls gave each other a tight hug then Elizabeth mounted her horse. Felicity and her father watched the two ride out of sight.

"May you ride with God." Mr. Merriman said softly.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

 **Will Felicity and Elizabeth ever see each other again? Will Elizabeth get away? What will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, okay, okay, please don't hate me. I have been so busy lately and I am just now getting back to writing although I be taking another vacation from it because my dad and i are going on a trip in a week, I will try my best to write as much as possible until then. Love all you readers and reviewers. Reviews are always enjoyed and they motivate my to write even more. Please, please, please review!**

 **Janie**

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Felicity led Penny into the stable. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was tangled from the long ride but she was happy. She hadn't been this happy since before Elizabeth had left.

"Felicity!" Her mother called from the door to the kitchen. Felicity patted Penny and promised to come right back and give her a well deserved rub down.

"Yes Mother?" She asked as soon as she entered the kitchen. She looked around at her family. Her father's face was impassive, her mother's held traces of dried tears, so did Nan's, William just sat perfectly still, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "What's going on?" Her mother bowed her head and passed a piece of paper to Felicity. Felicity glanced at the address and saw that it was addressed to the entire Merriman family.

 _Dear Merriman Family,_ it read.

 _My name is Henry Jones. I am a soldier. I regret to inform you that one of my comrades and closest friends, Ben Davidson, did not return with us from our recent campaign near the Cumberland Gap. I am sorry that I could not tell you in person, as I am sure it would have been easier on all of us._

 _He spoke of you all often, especially Felicity. He used to tell me stories about your family and the horse named Penny. I could tell he missed all of you. I have enclosed a note for Felicity, a few things that I think will help, considering from what I have heard that she was closer to Ben than any of us._

Felicity could barely see through the tears to take a piece of folded paper from her mother. She shook her head.

"It can't be true." She said. "He's not dead, he can't be, I would know!" Her voice escalated until she was screaming.

"Felicity. . ." Her father began, but Felicity shook her head. She whirled and ran out of the house. She ran till she was out of breath and still she ran. Finally she collapsed next to a tumbling and dancing stream. She faintly remembered the crumpled piece of paper in her left hand. She unfolded it and began reading.

 _Dear Felicity,_

 _Ben has told me so much about you that I feel I've known you all my life. The stories he told me were funny yet they explained how much spirit and courage you have. I'm afraid my news may take all of that to understand. I truly am sorry about Ben. He was a close friend as well, the only true friend I ever had. I don't want to encourage any false hopes but at the same time it may take all the hope you and I have put together. Ben's body was never found. When we went back to bury our dead Ben was not among them. I have a faint hope that he may be alive somewhere, most likely either with the local Indians or with some trapper high in the hills. I could not get leave to search, I'm sorry._

 _I thought you might like to know a few things about Ben when it came to you. I don't know if you already know or not but if not. . . When he used to refer to you he always called you 'my girl Felicity' and he carried your letters with him always. He would find a private place and re-read them. He was so happy whenever he would receive another of your letters, they gave him a welcome break from this confounded war._

 _I hope I have been able to provide you with a little comfort._

 _Sincerely, Henry Jones_

Felicity wiped tears from her cheeks. She silently blessed this young man for thinking to tell her these things, somehow knowing it would help.

"He isn't dead," She whispered to the animals and the trees. "He can't be, they didn't find his body, remember?" But not a soul answered for it was the kind of question that didn't have an answer.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Felicity woke up with a smile on her lips and a song in her heart. Yes, she knew it was foolhardy but she needed to do it. She was going to find Ben. It took weeks to save up the things she would need. Finally she had everything, food, a little stash of money, two warm horse blankets, an old map she had found in the trash behind the store, and Ben's old signal whistle that he had given her. She was ready.

Felicity left a couple hours after her parents had fallen asleep. She had left a letter on her pillow so they wouldn't get too worried. She slipped into the stable and saddled Penny. She tied her things one behind the saddle. She patted Penny's nose to keep her quiet while she led her out of the yard and down the street. When she was a safe distance from her house Felicity mounted Penny and began to ride away as fast as she could. The more distance between her and her home at sunrise the better.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Elizabeth pulled the hood of her cape over her face as she entered the tavern. After Mr. McLeod had helped her leave her home town he had turned her over to the capable hands of Molly Brown, a loyal American and a very smart woman. Molly had arranged for Elizabeth to live with her own relatives in a small outpost named Boonesboro in the mountains. Elizabeth was to pretend to be a cousin, coming to live with family after a dreadful accident had killed her own. Elizabeth had been nervous at first, going to live with complete strangers, and someone else's relatives at that. But now she was used to it. She lived with Eustace and Celine Brown and their two children, who were somewhat around Elizabeth's own age. Their names were Levi, who was 21, and Sarah who was 15, one year younger than Elizabeth. Levi was a frontier man, dark and handsome, while Sarah looked like she belonged in Boston, she had blonde hair and blue eyes and was very delicate.

Elizabeth's eyes scanned the tavern quickly. She flushed as she noticed the man in the corner of the room watching her intently. His name was Richard Burns and ever since she had come to Boonesboro he had been staring at her as though she were roast venison and he were starving. Women were scarce on the frontier and even though she wouldn't admit it, girls as pretty as her were scarce anywhere. The tavern keeper walked up to her and glared at Mr. Burns. The man looked away.

"What can I do for you today, Miss Brown?" The tavern keeper asked. Elizabeth smiled gratefully at him.

"I have come for a sack of flour." She replied. The tavern keeper nodded and went to get one from where he keep them in the cellar. While she waited Elizabeth searched through the bolts of cloth that were laying on the table.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth." A deep voice said from behind her. Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I do not recall giving you leave to refer to me by my first name, Mr. Burns." She said as she turned around to face him. He just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't matter to me." He said grinning and showing off a mouthful of rotten teeth. Elizabeth politely adverted her eyes.

"It does to me." She said. He grinned at her and motioned for her to follow him.

"Come with me missy. There be something I want to show ya." He reached out and took ahold of Elizabeth's arm.

"Please let go of me sir, I have things I need to be doing." She said quietly, trying not to make a spectacle. He shook his head.

"A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be walking around by herself, she should have a man to look out for her best interests." Elizabeth pulled on her arm but he held it tight.

"She has one." A new voice said. Elizabeth looked up to see Levi Brown standing up from one of the tables. "She is a guest at my parent's home, so she is my responsibility." Richard Burns sneered at the young man.

"Mind your own business, boy." He said. "The young lady and I were just about to take a walk." Elizabeth pulled her arm away and went to stand by Levi.

"I don't believe the young lady wanted to." Levi said. Elizabeth watched as Mr. Burns face turned angry.

"Don't you ever interfere with me and a woman again, Brown." Richard threatened, taking a large step toward Levi.

"Don't ever make advances on someone in my care." Levi countered. Mr. Burns began to turn red with fury. He turned as though he was going to leave then whirled back around and threw a punch at Levi, who ducked in perfect timing. Levi punched Richard in stomach, causing him to double over and gag.

Nobody ever picked a fight with Levi, he was good. He was considered to be one of the best fist fighters or wrestlers in the Kentucky territory. Richard Burns was stupid, either that or just plain drunk. In the past he had avoided Levi, and his father, even if Levi's sister Sarah was the prettiest girl in the country.

Levi and Richard crouched down, both ready for whatever the other would throw. Levi tossed his jacket and his knife to the side, prepared to fight fairly. Richard drew his knife and advanced stealthily. Elizabeth backed up against the counter, watching the two men fight. The other men that had been sitting at the tables got up and formed a loose circle around the fighters. Cheers for Levi began to circle. The men fought till Richard Burns could no longer stand on his own two feet. Levi wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, swung the sack of flour that the tavern keeper had brought up onto his shoulder, took Elizabeth's arm, and guided her outside.

"Let's stop here for a moment." She said, once they were about halfway back to his parents home. Levi paused and looked back at her. A small smile crept onto his lips at what he saw. He knew she was a guest at his parents home and that she also had something to do with George Washington's network of spys, he also knew he shouldn't think that way but the way her blonde hair curled around her neck and the way her blue eyes sparkled. . .he shook his head as to clear his thoughts.

"What's the matter?" He asked. She looked at him and almost laughed. Fresh blood dripped from a cut in his scalp, making the hair around it matted, and his lip was cracked and swollen.

"If you go into your mother's house looking like that she'll die of fright." Elizabeth said. He laughed.

"Mother has seen me looking worse than this." He said. Elizabeth shook her head.

"At least let me wash that cut out." She almost begged. He looked confused.

"What cut?" He asked. Elizabeth pointed to the side of his head. Levi shifted the sack of flour to the ground and felt of the area. He wrinkled his nose when his hand came away covered in blood.

"Maybe I should at least wash it out." He admitted. Levi walked over to the creek and submerged his head. He took one hand and rubbed his scalp. Elizabeth closed her eyes as the water around his head turned pink. When he sat up she pushed a snow white cloth onto his head.

"You should be more careful." She said quietly. Levi grinned cockily and tilted his head so that Elizabeth could get a better look at the gash.

"I'll survive." He said. "I always do."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"What in the world happened?" Celine Brown came out of the cabin door. Elizabeth rushed to her side, eyes shining.

"Levi got into a fight with Richard Burns because he was bothering me. He has a cut on his scalp that needs stiches." She explained.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and tell me how much you enjoyed it, or how much you hated it, depending on what the case may be, my hope it is the former. I love reviews and i love my reviewers even more.**


End file.
